


As Dog Cries for a Master

by cherie_morte



Series: college-knotting!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Honeymoon, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: Jensen knots Jared while he's in heat for the first time. It is also their honeymoon.





	As Dog Cries for a Master

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to [Sparks are Whirling Faster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11021175) originally posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/75970.html).

Jared's head hits the door before the rest of him. He doesn't really feel it, but he pulls back from Jensen's mouth anyway.

"Aren't you supposed to be carrying me?" he asks, though it takes at least a full minute to get the whole sentence out. Stopping between every word to make out will do that.

"God, shut up," Jensen groans. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope, and you just signed up for this for life."

Jensen ducks his head, pressing his nose hard against Jared's collarbone. Jared can feel and smell him all over, and the sensations are so strong he can hardly keep the banter up. He's been off his meds for almost two days now, and Jensen hasn't come near him, and standing up at the fucking altar with Jensen just a few feet away smelling like _his_ Alpha was so much torture he nearly leapt across the aisle and ripped that overpriced rented tux right off him.

It was a near thing. If not for the accidental eye contact with Grandma Lulu, Jared might have forgotten his entire family was watching and gone for it.

From the way Jensen's pushing at his jacket, Jared's pretty sure he's feeling about the same.

"Jen, not for nothing, but I don't own this suit and you're about to make me come all over it."

Jensen takes his mouth off Jared's skin and pushes him into the door again. "Then take it off," he damn near growls.

Jared nods, stripping the seemingly endless layers of his tuxedo away without any ceremony. Jensen is standing at his elbow doing the same. Jared can smell him more with every piece of clothing he removes.

"Jensen," Jared whimpers, his fingers tripping over buttons. "I can't think. I can't—"

"Shh, baby," Jensen says, his hands replacing Jared's. "I've got you."

He makes easy work of Jared's clothing and Jared gives a sigh of relief, relaxing and letting Jensen undress him. This is what he was made for, so Jensen could take care of him.

Jared gets lost watching Jensen work at him and doesn't even realize he's naked until Jensen's grabbing him, pushing him at the giant four-poster bed in their suite. Jared thinks there might have been rose petals sprinkled over it when they got here. Too bad they don't have the time to stop and take notice.

"Think this is supposed to be romantic," Jared says, out of breath.

Jensen crawls on top of him, and as soon as Jared sees his—God, his husband—he shuts up and just stares instead. Jensen's eyes are green, Jared's pretty sure of that, but right now they're so dark he can't recognize them. Nearly black, though Jared would almost swear there's a hint of red. He's more animal than anything, looks like he's about to attack Jared instead of fuck him, and instead of scaring Jared, that makes him feel safe and fiercely protected and so turned on it's like the bottom half of his body has melted. Jared's no less animal than Jensen is right now, he's just a different kind.

"Jensen," he moans, and Jensen's expression shifts, like he's recognizing Jared in his prey. "Jensen."

"Jay," Jensen whispers. "Oh god, the smell of you. Even worse than the first time."

"Don't like it?" Jared reaches up, brushing the back of his hand over Jensen's cheek. Even now, with his mind half gone, it gives him a little extra thrill to see the gold band on his finger and the matching one when Jensen reaches up to take Jared's hand and press a kiss against it.

"Hate that it makes me like this," he says, but his other hand is gripping Jared's thigh so tight it'll bruise. "Hate that I'll hurt you. I want to hurt you. I can't stop myself."

"You can," Jared assures him. "I know you can. Don't want you to."

Jensen grins down at Jared. "Think I don't know you planned this? Do you think I couldn't smell the change as soon as you went off your pills? You were torturing me all day, you fucking smartass."

"You said wedding night," Jared replies, panting as Jensen slips three dry fingers into him. "Timed it for the wedding night."

Jensen laughs darkly. "God, look at you. Soaked for me, aren't you?"

Jared makes a broken sound, because Jensen's fingers are just enough to make him stupid but not nearly enough to make the singing in his blood go down. There's only one thing that'll make it stop now, and everything between Jared and Jensen's knot is just making it worse.

"Jesus, Jared. Bet I could fuck you just like this. Right now, bet you could take my knot just from how wet you are."

"Can," Jared says eagerly. "Can, please. Want to."

"Yeah," Jensen says, nodding to himself more than to Jared. "Gonna do it. Gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember what it's like not to be attached to me. Raw, Jay. I'm gonna fuck you raw."

Jared swallows hard and tries to hold Jensen's gaze. No condom. Jensen doesn't need to say it—if they're gonna try to conceive, they need to start now, preferably while Jared's in heat. It'll be a miracle enough without letting him get old on top of everything.

"Please, Jensen," Jared says earnestly. "I need you."

Jensen's mouth finds Jared before his dick does. It's not a kiss—it's a bite. Jared lets out a cry of pain as Jensen pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and then Jensen's pushing into him, Jensen's cock bare as promised and swollen and swelling even more as he broaches Jared.

Jared's gone into heat exactly one time in his life before this, and he didn't get a knot then. It was Jensen's fault, and Jared very briefly hated him for it until he loved him for it, but he always wondered what he'd missed out on. He thought maybe it would be like having Jensen's knot any other time, just a little bit more intense. He wasn't ready for this.

He feels an embarrassing gush of wetness pushing through him, slicking Jensen's knot and probably dripping out messily onto the sheets. Jensen is one thick lick of fire, snaking inside of him and spreading to every inch of Jared. He's full—his fingernails feel full right now.

"So tight," Jensen tells him. "So tight, Jared. So good."

Jensen thrusts exactly one time before Jared's dick gives out, shooting a string of come without even being touched. Normally, Jensen would laugh at him for that, but now he only grunts and fucks into Jared harder. Jared's still on edge, still so turned on and smothered in Jensen's scent that he can hardly breathe, let alone think. He'll be hard again soon, and Jensen will still be stuck good and tight and fucking his way through Jared.

"Gonna make you come so many times you lose count," Jensen whispers into Jared's ear.

Jared nods and makes a needy sound. "God, yeah."

Jensen pulls out as much as he can, until their bodies are tugging where they're still tied. It's a slightly painful sensation, but one Jensen uses often. He knows the fireworks that explode through Jared when he pushes back in are enough to make Jared cry like it's his first knot all over again.

By the time Jensen's buried in him again, Jared's dick is already starting to fill. Even at his most turned on Jared's recovery time has never been like this.

"Jesus," Jensen says, wrapping one fist around Jared's cock and stroking it until it's completely hard. "You're an even bigger slut in heat than usual."

Not fair. Jared wants to shoot back a witty retort, but Jensen cheated. He knows Jared can't make real words that aren't begging while he's getting knotted, and this is worse than usual. He tries to force a simple "fuck you" and "fuck me" comes out instead.

Jensen brushes the hair sticking to Jared's forehead away and leans in slowly. He kisses Jared's face, nice and soft and loving, even as he's hammering away fucking Jared. The kisses turn quickly. Once Jensen has the taste of Jared's hormone-laced sweat on his tongue, he's the one whimpering. Instead of kissing, he starts to lick and suck his way down Jared's neck and it reminds Jared of that first time.

Jensen looks up from his nipple and smiles at Jared. Jared's stomach curls, and he can't help wondering how he got so lucky and what the hell Jensen sees in him, despite how stupid he'd been when they met. Jensen could have someone whole, and instead he chose Jared to marry and fill up and make complete.

It's enough to force Jared into stringing together his scattered wits just long enough to say, "I love you, Jensen."

The tiny smile on Jensen's face grows into something both brighter and darker in one go, and Jensen leans down for a kiss. "I'm gonna come, Jay. I'm gonna breed you, baby. You're not gonna feel anything but me for a month after we get home."

Jared's ready for it. He'll be in heat for days, at least as long as their honeymoon lasts, and he doesn't really expect to go outside much. "Please, Jen. Want your come, so bad. Can't cool down without it."

Jensen nods and kisses him again and reaches down to jerk Jared's dick as he releases. His orgasm is so strong the impact shoots another wave of pleasure through Jared and Jensen just keeps thrusting and coming into him. Jared's used to this part, used to the surreal feeling of Jensen melting into him. They’re stuck together another twenty minutes after Jensen's orgasm starts, and by the time Jensen manages to pull out, he's gasping for air and falling to his side and Jared's shuddering through orgasm number four.

Being in heat is _awesome_.

"I'm never taking my pills again," Jared declares, ten minutes later when his mouth and brain have reconnected. "Never. Again. Heat always."

"You're trying to fuck me into an early grave," Jensen says, turning onto his back. "I'll have a heart-attack if we do that again. I swear to god, and I won't even be sorry."

"I cannot believe you made me wait until marriage," Jared says, blinking his eyes until the stars stop swimming in front of them. "Oh my god, let's do it again. Right now."

Jared climbs onto Jensen and Jensen groans, reaching up to put his hands on Jared's biceps. "I think my dick hurts. I think my dick _is actually sore_."

"Soon as you're hard again, I'm gonna ride you." He straddles Jensen's hips. "Are you hard yet?"

"Good lord," Jensen says, putting his hand over his face. "You just came _four_ times. How are you still horny?"

"In heat," Jared reminds, leaning down and nuzzling his face into the nape of Jensen's neck. "I'll do all the work. All I need's your big knot to fuck myself on."

"My blushing bride," Jensen jokes, cupping Jared's cheek in one of his hands.

Jared smiles and turns his face into the touch. "I'm glad we waited for this," he admits.

"Me too." Jensen pulls him down into a long kiss, and Jared lets himself fall until he's got Jensen wrapped around him. "Let's call for room service, Mr. Ackles."

Jared shuffles back so Jensen can wrap his arm all the way around and says, "Okay, Mr. Padalecki, but only if I get to ride your dick after."


End file.
